True Love
by janepotter22
Summary: REVISED!Ginny and Harry have not seen each other for ten years. And when they come face to face since Ginny was eighteen, they want to take back what is rightfully their'stheir love. But...This is rated T but will be M in some chapters. janepotter22
1. Chapter One, Part One: Reflections

**A/N: **Hey, I'm janepotter22, and this is the first chapter of my second ever fic! My two friends helped me write this and I just wanna thank them right quick. Thank you Chop, and thank you Valarie! Also, Chop created one of these characters, Anita, the Spanish-English girl, who you will sort of meet in the next chappie. So okay, the disclaimer is next.

**Disclaimer: **Okay. I do not own the Potterverse (Harry Potter Universe), but the brilliant JK Rowling does. I also don't own Anita., and half the plotline. Infact Chop and I are sharing this story together, as is Valarie. But in later chapters as you will find, I own the characters' children, such as Maeve. So there you go! I hope you enjoy this story! And Please do not forget to review! All types are welcome as I will graciously accept any constructive criticism and tips on how to improve my writing. Enough with this drabble! Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter One, Part One: Reflections**

"Are you already to go Ginevra?" asked Draco, pulling on his green cloak. It was quite chilly outside, for it to be August anyway. He turned to his wife of eight years now, and smiled, handing Ginny her cloak. She fastened on her earrings while nodding slightly, smiled and then put her own cloak on. "Good," said Draco. "And Maeve? Where is she?"

"She's just in her room, putting on her own shoes. She's absolutely thrilled she can dress herself, now. Just thrilled…" Ginevra checked her reflection in the mirror in the foyer of the Malfoy Manor. Her long red hair was pulled back into a tight bun that would proudly be rivaled to that of Minerva McGonnagol's. She wore a dark green set of robes with a fine black cloak.

"Mummy!" came a delightful squeal somewhere from the second floor.

"Alexandrie!" Ginny called. At the sound of Ginny's kind voice, a plump witch by the name of Alexandrie who was the Malfoys' housekeeper and Maeve's nanny, entered the vast foyer.

"Yes my lady?" she asked upon her entrance.

"Would you be so kind as to fetch Maeve for me? We're ready to leave now. Oh, and please be sure to help her with her cloak? And make sure she's got everything. And if you need me for anything, just call me, please." Alexandrie nodded and took a deep bow to the Lord and Lady Malfoy before retrieving Maeve. And in a few short minutes, Alexandrie was back with a blonde child sitting on her arm, who was grinning from ear to ear as she and her nanny asscended the twenty-five marble steps.

"Here you are Lady Malfoy," said Alexandrie, in a heavy Scotish accent.

After Maeve was set down, she ran to her mother and then father who greeted her with a brief hug, to show that he was proud of her. Then he handed her to Ginny, and the family of three made their way to the apparating point and, well, apparated to the Burrow, where Ginny's family was having a welcome back party for Ron and Harry who were visiting for a short while.

It was after all the day that Ron and Harry would bevisiting all their family and friends for a long time.They were really busy what with being big Quidditch stars and taking the Cannons to the World Cup four times. But what would make this gathering uncomfortable would not only be Draco's mere presence, or Harry and Ginny's past relationship, but the fact that Ginny was married to Harry's enemy since the Hogwarts days, and the fact that she and Draco have a child together, and the fact that Anita Cortez, a beautiful Spanish girl that Ginny only knew about because of her being on the Chuddley Cannons Quidditch Team, and never really met her, was also dating Harry, broke up his relationship between him and Ginny, and also bore his first child as well. Also the fact that she and Ginny hate each other because of Harry and she'd be visiting the Burrow with him.

And they-- Harry and Anita that is to say-- were there, too. Both of them were indeed at the Burrow, just as dear Ronald had promised. God, seeing Harry in--what?-- _ten years--_ gave Ginny some pretty uncomforting memories. She remembered her summer before her horrid first year at Hogwarts, and her unfortunate incident with the diary of Tom Riddle-- she never was the same after that-- and when she had put her elbow in the butterdish. Oh, how she was embarrassed! And then all those weddings! Bill's to Fleur Delacour, Charlie's to a fellow dragon keeper back in Romania, Cecilia Watson, Percy's to Penelope Clearwater, Fred's to Angelina Johnson, George's to Kaitie Bell, and finaly Ron's to Hermione Granger. But Harry never did make it to _her _wedding, when she'd married Draco Malfoy. And her family never was _really _accepting of her decision to marry-- even _date_-- Draco. Now that she think on it, she doesn't even think that they like him at all.

But the happiest, yet most painful memory of Harry happened on her eighteenth birthday. It was the last time the couple would see each other for a while, as Harry and Ron were off to train for thier new professional Quiddtch team, and Ginny was off to Healers' School...

_Flashback

* * *

_

"Happy birthday, Ginny!" said Harry as he stepped over the threshold and into the kitchen of the Burrow.

"Hey!" said Ginny happily. Then Harry captured her lips in a sweet kiss full of innocence with a firey passion hidden deep inside that Ginny detected immediately. But they could not deepen the kiss as they were standing infront of four of Ginny's brothers-- Ron, Fred, George, and Bill, seeing as Percy was still a prat( though he got Ginny a nice wizard organizer with an expensive set of quills and ink), and Charlie was still on his way, and with a new girlfriend as well--Ginny's parents, her sister in-law, Fleur, and her best friend at the time, Hermione Granger who was deeply in love with dear Ronald Weasley and secretly engaged as well. All of her brothers looked away pointedly, while Molly gushed, and Mr. Weasley was cornering the muggle-born Hermione and trying to ask her about how a computer works. Poor Hermione.

"Oh, it's so great to have you here again, Harry dear," said Molly, hurrying over to give her daughter and Harry a bone-crushing hug-- though not quite as bone-crushing as Hagrid's hugs, they will admit. She gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and reached for the gift bag in is right hand. "Now let me just take that and put it with Ginny's other gifts."

"Actually, Mrs. Weasley, I was, er, planning to give this to Ginny myself. If you don't mind, that is..." Harry grinned as Mrs. Weasley agreed to this gesture. "Thank you," he said politely . "Er, Ginny? Could we talk? Outside, and maybe walk for a little while?"

"Sure," said Ginny, anxious for what her gift maybe. Harry took Ginny's hand and led her to the orchard where they used to race together, and slowed his pace so Ginny could catch up to him. Then they walked the inside perimeter of the large orchard, hand-in-hand.

"So, um... congratulations on your contract with the Cannons. Boy, I just know Ron is ecstatic about this. I'm happy for you two. Really."

"Yeah," said Harry. "I'm really going to miss you. Ron and I'll be gone for a long time..." Harry squeezed Ginny's hand tightly, a little nervous.

"Harry? Are you alright?" asked Ginny, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine...great." Harry cleared his throat, ready to give Ginny her present. He handed Ginny her bag, full with tissue paper, and said, "Here. I got this especially for your birthday."

"Oh, thank you Harry!" said Ginny, pulling out of the bag a small box, with a ribbon on it. She hesitated to open the box, a little nervous about what she might find. But inside she found the most beautiful locket that she ever laid her eyes on. It was heart-shaped, gold with three diamonds embedded in it and swirl designs embossed on it flourished over its front. And it glinted magically in the evening sunset, which was a dark purple already with scarlet and gold streaking the sky, whilst the crescent moon shone brightly over the town of Ottery St. Catchpole. She opened it up and inside on a red velvet heart in gold caligraphy, the Gryffindor colors, were the words _True Love. _That just made the locket all the more special, gorgeous, and radiant in every way.

"Oh my..." Ginny breathed. "Thank you so much Harry!" She gave him a hug and a kiss on the lips. "It's absolutely beautiful! I love it!"

"Yeah, I love it, too, but it would look even more beautiful around your neck." With that, Harry fastened the locket around Ginny's pale neck, making it glow with radiance and warming her complection and skin all around. "I love you," he said, brushing Ginny's ear with his lips, causing her to shiver involuntarily, and press her body against his, casting a silent plead that she needed him.

"Let's go somewhere else," Harry said calmly, though he needed her badly, as well. He pulled her in a broom shed that was covered thickly with vines and various other wizarding plants. It was at the edge of the vast orchard.

"This is any better?" asked Ginny, sneezing as she passed through the cloud of dust that was created from the closing shed door. She drew her wand and muttered, "_Scourgify_," and the shed was instantly cleared of any dust. "There," she started. "That's bett--"

She was interrupted by Harry's mouth pressed against her's, giving her a more passion filled kiss than the one that was demondtrated in the Burrow kitchen, "Now, are you nervous?" asked Harry, sincerely concerned for her comfort.

"Why?"

"Well, because, I, er, want to..." he was at a loss for words.

"Make love? Shag?" Ginny spoke up, clearly oblivious.Of course she was being cynical.

But Harry looked at her in a serious way. A way that said 'of course'. But instead, he said, "I would prefer we make love." This caught Ginny off guard. She was just joking, but, Harry was _serious. _Butthen again she had always wondered what it'd be like to be with Harry._Intimately_, that is._  
_

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: Okay. janepotter22 here. I have to end this chapter here I am sorry say. The rest is rated M and I wanted to get this up before the "good stuff" came. Just a quick thanks to all that read this. And don't forget to review if you want me to update at all. Thank you, 

janepotter22


	2. Chapter Two, Part Two: Reflections

**Disclaimer: ** Yo, I only own part of the plot in this story and all the characters' children. But the credit for creating this wonderful universe of Harry Potter goes to the magnifiscent and brillianr JK Rowling! Brava, brava!... Okay I'm so sorry, but it is so late.

janepotter22

**A/N: **This is my second ever fic here so tell me what you think! Also this fic is AU and will be rated M in some chapters, so look out!

janepotter22

* * *

_"Now, are you nervous?" asked Harry, sincerely concerned for her comfort._

_"Why?"_

_"Well, because, I, er want to..." he was at a loss for words._

_"Make love? Shag?" Ginny spoke up, clearly oblivious. Of course she was being cynical._

_But Harry looked at her in a serious way. A way that said, 'of course'. But instesd, he said, "Actually, Gin, I prefer to make love. This caught Ginny off guard. She was just being sarchastic, but, Harry was _serious. _But then again, she had always wondered what it was like to be with Harry. _Intimately_, that is...

* * *

_  
**Chapter Two, Part Two of Reflectons:**

At the thought that she and Harry were about to make love, Ginny kissed Harry. Hard. His hands explored her body; outlining and mapping every curve she had, and he memorized Ginny. Their tongues danced in a fierce tango, thrashing wildly against the other's. Ginny moaned and arched her body against Harry, who was taking too long with discarding her clothes.

"Please..." she pleaded. And Harry fumbled with her robes, hurrying to get them as far away from her body that was possible. Which he did quite quickly. He unbottoned her white blouse, and it fell to the floor. He heared Ginny take a sharp breath as he undid the clasps of her blue lace bra, reveiling a small chest and erect nipples. _Oh God_, Ginny thought. _This is really it_. She reached for Harry's robes and then his shirt, and she caressed his bare chaest with soft, loving, fingers.

"Come on, " he said tenderly in Ginny's ear, pulling at her mini skirt, while she unzipped and slid off his slacks. Next his boxers. _This is really it_, she thought once more, as Harry pulled off matching panties. "Are you ready?" he asked, trying to catch Ginny's gaze. Once he did, Ginny smiled and nodded. She closed her eyes and held her breath as Harry cast the contraceptive charm near her lower abdomen. They each let out their breath, ready for the blow, right before they both experienced the best pain and pleasure ever.

"Oh, God!" gasped Ginny as Harry finally pushed into her. "Oh!" The pain was agony beyond belief. Ripping flesh between Ginny's thighs caused cool blood to trickle down her thighs, legs and finally stop at her ankles. She tightened her eyes shut as she tried not to cry. But she let a tear escape, and Harry saw and asked if he hurt her. When she shook her head to indicate, 'no', Harry's slow and tender movements progressed to quick thrusts and Ginny's yelps of pain turned to satsfied wimpers and moans of pleasure. And the pain was replaced with an unbearable pleasure.

God, Ginny loved Harry more than anything in their blissful moments of their first times. "I love you," she whispered lovingly in his ears as he worked over her. And she meant it, too. And Harry said it back as well in between his violent thrusts. "God, Harry! I love you so much!" Ginny laughed as Harry kissed her neck, chest, lips... all of her, and nipped at her ears, whispering delightful things into them. "Oh God! Harry!" She chanted his name over and over until at last, they both simultaniously reached their peaks, Harry went soft, and then they lay on the cold stone base of the shed.

"I love you, Gin," Harry said, squeezing her hand to indicate that what he said was true.

But Ginny did not reply. Instead what Harry heard were her restrained sobs.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"N-nothing!" she squealed. She turned to her side, facing Harry. Her face was flushed and wet with salty tears. "I-I just love you, t-too!" She hugged Harry tightly and he couldn't help but smile at the realization that he had someone who actually loved him. In a romantic way, of course.

"I want to be with you forever, Harry. Never leave me," Ginny whispered after a long silence.

_End Flashback_

* * *

So that was how both Harry and Ginny lost their virginities to each other: in a broom shed during the sunset one hot August night. _How romantic_, Ginny thought. _Except for the broom shed part_. 

"How've you been, Gin? It's been so long!" said Harry upon seeing Ginny enter her old home.

"I've been great. I got married. And this--" she held out Maeve, and kissed her cheek, indicating who she was referring to--"is my wonderful daughter, Maeve." Harry took in Maeve's appearence before complimenting in her beauty. "Thank you Harry. You are very kind."

"So," he asked, "who's your husband?" He was evidently oblivious to the blonde Slytherin talking to Mrs. Weasley.

She cleared her throat and said, "Draco Malfoy."

And, upon hearing his name, Draco looked up from his conversation with his mother in law, to see that Potter talking with his beloved Ginevra. He strode over to where they stood and as he walked, his sharp mind ascessed how to best irritate old Potter. He remembered in their sixth year that Harry and Ginny were an item, so he decided to sweep Ginny off of her feet liked she loved so much. Add a pinch to her bum for good measure.

First, he had made sure that she had set down their beautiful child, and then he swept Ginny up in his arms. His powerful lips closed down on her soft ones, his tongue flicking hers like the snake he was. His hands slid slowly to her back closing over her plump behind. Ginny came out of the kiss gasping for air, feeling his groin expand beneath his robes.

"Potter," Draco snarled, bringing Ginny to her feet.

"Malfoy," Harry spat and nodded. He gazed at Ginny, hurt in his eyes but also a strong lust... or was it love? "I didn't know that you were interested in her," he said.

"Yeah, well, maybe you just left at the wrong time," said Draco, standing straighter. Ginny, sensing an argument coming on put a hand on Draco's chest to try and calm him. But Harry broke the argument himslf.

"The real reason that I am here is so that you can meet my... fiancee...Anita!"

"Coming babe!" And soon enough a young witch came striding into the kitchen and sat on Harry's lap. Even though she hated to admit it, Ginny thought that she the witch was beautiful. Anita had long brown hair with amberish-hazel eyes. Her full blouse was a cream color and she wore a green Spanish skirt. Well no wonder. She _was_ spanish! She wore black stilletto pumps and dark green robes. The only thing was that a diamond ring was not present on her left hand.

"Anita, this is Ginny Weasley--er I mean--Malfoy. And this is her husband, Draco Malfoy, and their daughter, Maeve Malfoy," Harry introduced.

"Hi! It's so nice to finally meet you. Harry never told me that you had gone and married a Malfoy!"

"Well, he never did come to our wedding when I had invited him," Ginny said glaring at Harry.

Then Anita turned to Harry and said, "I was just with Fleur and she was showing me a special sale in the _Daily Prophet_'s fashion section that Madame Malkin was selling ten robes for five sickles! Isn't that great? She wants me to go shopping with her to by her children some robes and cloaks for their Hogwarts uniforms!"

"That's good!" Harry said bordedly. Then he turned to the three Malfoys. "It's been nice seeing you again, Gin," he said with love in his voice. "I'll see you two around?"

Ginny nodded while Draco ignored him. Ginny let a sigh escape her lips before taking Draco's hand and carrying Maeve to the kitchen where Arthur Weasley was talking to his wife.

"Pa Pa!" exclaimed Maeve jumping out of her mother's arms, practically, and charging at her grandfather and hugging him around the knees.

"How are you Bear Bear?"

"I'm gweat!"

"Good, and you Ginny?"

"I'm good Dad. How're you?"

"I'm well, I'm well! And you Draco?"

Draco felt rather apprehensive about talking to the now bald man. "I'm good," he said and nodded curtly. Mr. Weasley returned the nod just as hatefully.

"So, um, Da?" asked Ginny. "Could you and Mum watch Maeve for us?"

"Sure!" came in Molly Weasley, who was now balancing Maeve on her arm. "We'd be more than pleased to!"

"Thanks." Ginny gave her parents both pecks on their cheeks and hugs before grabbing Draco's arm and tugging him all the way out to the orchard. There, they met Fleur Weasley, with Bill holding her left hand, and in her right, the fashion section of the _Daily Prophet_. And she asked.

"Vare eez zat 'Nita, eh? I saw her talking to you two. Do you 'appen to know vare eet eez zat she vent off to?"

"Er... she's with her fiancee, Potter." said Draco, once again sounding quite bored and drained.

Fleur looked at him a little frazzled. "Zay are not ingaged..."

Bill looked at Ginny to see her eyes bulge, knowing what she was feeling. Ginny only ever trusted Bill and Charlie out of all her other brothers with her secrets. And one was that she was not as in love with Draco as she seemed to be. But she was still in love with Harry. And Bill knew through Ron that Harry still loved her. Bill spoke up.

"I know where they are, love." he said smoothly. Then he strode over to where Ginny stood.

"Vare?" asked Fleur interested, eyes wide.

"They're in the family room with Leisel and the other children."

"Who's Leisel?" asked Ginny. Bill cleared his throat.

"Er, their, um, daughter. She's about a year younger than Maeve."

"Oooh, Draco, let's go and meet her!"

Draco just rolled his eyes uninterrestedly, and told her to go along without him. Ginny delightedly gave him a kiss in the cheek, and linked her arm through Bill's. He then escorted both Fleur and his sister to the family room where Maeve and Leisel were playing together. And then, Ginny recognized her. Leisel looked just like her mum: long brown hair, amberish-hazel eyes, caramel skin, and high cheekbones(though you couldn't quite see them)... She was beautiful.

Ginny walked over to Harry(Fleur to Anita, who was sitting beside Harry--so clingy!), and he was paying more attention to Maeve than his own daughter. She placed a hand on his shoulder after Fleur and Anita ran off somewhere, and lightly said, "She's beautful."

Harry was shaken from his reverie and turned to Ginny. "I'm sorry. Who?"

"Leisel... and Anita. I'm happy for you... But I didn't see a ring on Anita's finger and I know you can afford one."

"So?" said Harry irritated.

"So, why did you lie to me? We_ just_ reunited in _ten years_, Harry. and don't tell me that it's none of my business--"

"Well it isn't your business to mind, so mind your own, thank you."

"God, Harry!" she whispered. "You are so stubborn! Why don't you grow up! Okay? I know that it's my business because... because you're jealous, Harry. You're jealous of Draco and me. And you know what," she said, lowering her head so only Harru could hear her, "Draco's right. If you wanted me so bad, then you shouldn't've hurt me. You shouldn't've cheated on me with... Anita. I _loved _you so much! I gave you my virginity--"

"And I gave you mine!" Harry shot back.

"Well_ I _didn't cheat on you. Remember? _You_ cheated on _me._" Harry lowered his head in defeat. "And I know that you still love me. Harry, I can see it in your eyes... And between you and me--"

"Harry," Anita said softly. "Oh, hello Virginia," she directed toward Ginny.

"My name is Ginevra, but please call me Ginny... _Allison_," Ginny said with disgust at the last part of her correction. Harry shot her a glare. "Sorry," she mumbled under her breath. She knew that she was being childish, and that's one thing she hated the most, so she stopped and calmed herself. She actually tried to be civil with Anita, no matter how much she hated her.

"So, when was Leisel born? Bill told me that she was about a year younger than Maeve, here." Anita smiled and she was prettier than ever before.

"Oh! She was born on the twenty-first of May in two thousand-three." Harry smiled down at Leisel then kissed the top of her head. "And Maeve?" askd Anita, genuinely interrested.

"Oh um, the first of November in two thousand-two. She'll be seven in a few months' time."

Anita nodded and said, "You should come to dinner tomorrow, no? I would be delighted if our daughters became friends... They'll be in the same year at Hogwarts, I'm quite sure. Wouldn't that just be amazing?" she beamed.

"Sure, I'll go tell Draco now." Ginny stood up and shook Harry's and Anita's hands. "Well, it was nice to finally meet you, Anita, and it was great to see you again, Harry. I'll see you three tomorrow night then. I should bring Maeve, right?" Anita nodded. " I'll come by at... ?"

"Six p.m. would be great. Just floo to the Potter mansion," said Harry. Ginny gave both a hug for her final farewell to them, and scooped Maeve into her arms. She was more than ready to go home.

"By Virginia!"

"It's Ginny, Anita!" But Anita was gone. She hauled Maeve to the orchard, and told Draco she was ready to go home. He was extremely happy to hear this. He can't stand the Weasleys, or Potter and his girlfriend, or the mudblood. And all those Gryffindors were there, too. Not a single Slytherin except for himself. None! I mean, who was he suppose to talk to? Who?

"Of course," he agreed and the family of three once again apparated back to the Malfoy Manor.

"Oh, and Draco?" said Ginny as she and her husband crawled into bed that night. "Harry and Anita invited us and Maeve over for dinner tomorrw evening at six."

"_We _aren't going anywhere. You and Maeve can, but I refuse to go. I _hate_ Potter, and his little girlfriend is annoying, Ginevra. I'm sorry, but you know that I _despise_ Potter.

Ginny growled then huffed, "Fine. I'll go with Maeve and tell them how immature you are."

"Good night, Ginevra," Draco drawled, irritated and tired. She was silent for a while, disgusted in her husband's behavoir.

"Good night, Draco," she growled, then rolled on her side, pulling most of the covers with her.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally! Okay, I finally saw the trailer for GoF today (24/10/05) and I was practically reduced to tears. I mean, I've seen it before, on the computer, but it was actually on the television screen! YAY! Okay, so please review now that you've read this chapter, so I can update soon! Thanks!

janepotter22

P.S.: You all should really read Dragon Tears by JazzieGeorgie. This story is so good! I am not even kidding! Plus I played sick today so I could stay home, so I've gotta go! REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks

janepotter22


	3. Chapter Three: The Beginning of Divorce

**A/N: **Hello all you kids ou'there! _growls and drulls uncontrollably, while flourishing hook-replaced hand about. now I start to crack up, uncontrollably, because that was so friggin' stupid! _Okay, I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me. Hey! I just saw a scene from the GoF movie on some website link off of And I saw a brief interview-thingy with Dan Radcliffe(so sexy. I could just eat him up!) and he said that he fell from a wire thing that holds him up when he's doing like special effects/ stunts—that kinda thing. But what ever, hey, Dan Radcliffe is aldo gonna be on TRL on the eleventh of November, and also on BBC One's Friday night with Jonathan Ross, for those of you over in the UK, which is two days before the world premier of GoF in the UK. So don't miss it. But unfortunately, I'll have to miss the trio's appearance on ITV's kid's morning show, Ministry of Mayhem this Saturday fickin' morning at 9:25 frick'n A.M.! I'd've gone and left a whole effing hour before than! Life is so unfair sometimes……. Well, hopefully, I'll be able to catch a clipping of it on (my inside source of all of that I'm, telling you right now), or on television… I hope. At least I won't miss TRL with my husband Dan Radcliffe. OMG! I cannot get over the fact that Dan Radcliffe is soooooooo hot and sexy! Gawd I could just eat him up like a Symphony bar from Hershey's, or melt in his embrace like a Symphony bar would in my mouth. _crickets, crickets, crickets _ha ha ha ha ha ha ah aha ah ah ha aha aha aha aha ! Sorry, but I love and need my chocolate.

**Disclaimer: **Okay, so as you know I am not JK Rowling, so I obviously don't own the Potterverse, so once again the praise for creating the characters and this world goes to the brilliant and magnifiscent JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter Three:** **The Beginning of the Divorce**

"Tank you Alexanandrie, you may go now," Ginny said politely to the blonde Scotish woman. The nanny left after she bowed to Lady Malfoy, and her daughter, Maeve. Then Ginny examined herself and her daughter in the large vanity mirror of Maeve's room.

Alexandrie had done a wonderful job on Maeve's hair. She had put her blonde tresses in a high bun. Ringlets spilled from the ballerina bun and over her ears in an elegant way. Maeve wore a Renaissance-style dress, made epecially for her, and, crowned on her head was laurel, circling around her bun and holding it together.

Ginny's own hair was parted semi-semetrically and her red lockes of hair were also in ringlets, only they spilled over her shoulders. She wore a simple, forest green dress with a black velvet robe over it. She didn't know why, but she felt that something exciting was going to happen that night, and she also felt that she needed to impress Harry, tease him with her good looks.

She and Maeve departed the Malfoy Manor, about fifteen minutes after Alexandrie had fixed them up. She was graciously greeted by Harry and Anita both giving her and her daughter hugs. Harry's hug lasted a bit longer than it should've, but Ginny loved it nonetheless. Because she simply loved Harry.

"Wher is your husband?" asked Anita. "I was looking forward to chatting with him again."

"Er, he couldn't make it. Er, a business meeting with some old friends. He's really sorry that he couldn't come, though."

"Oh," said Anita as they all entered the large dining room. The plates were gold, just like at Hogwarts, and Ginny figured it was their best dishes in the entire house. "It's okay. Maybe he'll get a raise, another job even." And soon the food was infront of them all.

The dinner was fabulous; chicken pot pie, wine (butterbeer for Maeve and Leisel), apple crisp for dessert, and chocolate eclairs. After the house elves had cleared the dining table of any dishes, Harry finally decided to break the ice with Ginny.

"So, Gin?" How is your healer job going along?" he asked. "Or did you quit because now you have such a..." Harry broke off and scowled at the thought of it, "rich husband?"

_Oh...my...God! _thought Ginny. She lost her patience right there, her face becoming redder than all her hair, and she looked up, slowly in Harry's direction. "What?" she aked in a deadly whisper. Anita cleared her throat and said,

"I'll just take these two to their room." And she helped both Leisel and Maeve out of their seats and to Leisel's playroom.

"Harry, could I maybe talk with you outside?" asked Ginny. Harry nodded and made his way toward the front door. He then held it open for Ginny as she stepped over the threshold and out to the warm August air. It was a week before her bithday; before she turned tweny-eight.

"What was that about?" she asked. Her jaw was set, firm, and her amber eyes bore into Harry's emerald ones.

"Well it's true," said Harry, stubbornly. And he broke eye contact with Ginny, so that she wouldn't know what he was thinking, feeling.

"Harry!" she scoffed, her eyes were mere slits now, piercing at Harry's insides. "You're being stubborn again! Draco was the last person that I'd've consider thinking of when you... when you... broke off our relationship. God, I wanted to be with you so badly! I wanted to marry you! And bear your children! I... I loved you, Harry." Tears stung at Ginny's eyes, threatening to fall. It was not fully out of frustration, or sadness, but more because of love for Harry and what she was about to say to him.

"I--I _still _love you. That's what I was trying to tell you yesterday, b-before Anita interrupted me. I love you so much! I wish I had bore your first child. I wish Maeve was yours, but... she's Draco's daughter. We could've been togather to this day if you hadn't--"

"Ginny, I know! Okay? I know I was wrong! But--but how d'you think I fell, eh? I've _always_ loved you! I thought of you every day and every moment I was with Anita! And I still do!" Harry grasped Ginny by the shoulders and turned her to face him a little better. They were both crying and Harry tightened his grip on Ginny. But Ginny was crying harder than Harry. Harry looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, before he pressed his lips, hard, against Ginny's

He could taste her salty tears, and Ginny could taste his. And It'd been a long time since they both had kissed each other. A _very_ long time. It would be ten years on December the twenty-second. Yes. Harry had broken up with Ginny three days before Christmas.

Other than her tears, Harry could taste the wine that Ginny drank on her lips. He licked her lips until she granted him access to her entire mouth. Then their tongues dance that wild tango again, and they loved every second of it. The kiss wasn't desperate or too innocent. It was perfect. Harry deepened the kiss with every passing second. Then he slid his hand from Ginny's waist to the inside of her thigh(or as much of her thigh that he could since Ginny was wearing a dress). And the feeling his hand_ there_ made Ginny jump. She had just remembered that she was married, and not to Harry Potter but to Draco Malfoy.

She pulled out of the passionate embrace she was in with Harry and looked at him in the eyes. She shook her head.

"I can't," she whispered. She started to open the front door, but Harry trapped her.

"I love you," he said gently, and his tone of voice sent shivers up and down Ginny's spine. He leaned in for another kiss.

Ginny shook her head again, "I'm married," she said then put her hand on Harry's chest to give erself some breathing room. "And you've got Anita... and Leisel. I can't ruin that for you."

"And what if I break off things with her?" Harry asked. He was insistent and stubborn... as usual.

"I'll still be married. Harry, please. Just stop. Besides, Draco will throttle you if he hears about this. I don't want you to get hurt. I... I love you too much, Harry."

Ginny was about to go inside again, until Harry stopped her from opening the door... again.

She huffed. "What is it?" She was getting quite annoyed.

"Then... since I'm going to end things with Anita soon... why don't you... divorce Malfoy soon as well...?"

Ginny looked at Harry as if he'd grown an extra head just then.

"What? I--I can't do that, Harry."

Both were silent for a while and Harry was just waiting... And sure enough, Ginny made a move to go inside, and Harry prevented her from going any further, for the third time that evening.

"Then let me change your mind. About not divorcing Malfoy. I'll change your mind Gin..."

"What do you mean? How?" Ginny asked, her interest a little peaked.

"Okay... are you free Wednesday? All afternoon?" Harry then asked.

"Why?" Harry smiled, wanting an answer from Ginny. "Fine, I'm free...but why?" she asked again.

"I want you to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron, Wednesday," Harry said simply.

"What time?"

Harry smirked mischevioously and opened the door to his foyer. "Around three in the afternoon. Come, please?"

Ginny said that she could make it and went to fetch Maeve. After saying goodbye to Harry, Anita and Leisel, Ginny and her daughter flooed back to the Malfoy Manor. They were met by Alexandrie who took Maeve to her room to undress her and get her ready for bed. Ginny went straight to her and Draco's bedroom and slipped out of her dress and into her silk nightgown and robe, which were both red. Draco attacked her from behind, sucking on her neck and caressing her breasts, bum, and her flat waist.

"Are you up for it tonight, Ginevra?" he asked Ginny in his best sexy voice.

Ginny sighed, then frowned, saying, "No." Draco frowned, too. "I'm sorry Draco, but I'm just worn out from dinner at Harry's. He was quite rude, but I set him straight."

"Really?" asked Draco. Ginny knew that he was disappointed in the not-having-sex-tonight thing that she just pulled on him. so she said,

"Listen, maybe some other night. Possisbly, we just might have the day to ourselves. tomorrow morning, I'll Mum and tell her that I need to be alone with you for the day. She'll be thrilled to watch Maeve. Plus she'll be with all her cousins, so Maeve'll have fun... and so will we. Just..." Ginny sighed, "not tonight. I love you," she lied.

"I love you, too," Draco answered, partially truthful.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm terribly sorry for that huge Author's note at the top of this page and this short chapter but I really liked it--the chapter. How 'bout you all? Please reviw now that you've read, and I just wanna give a shout out to these two reviewers: **Ghostwriter262**-- thanks for reviewing! And also **luka-black **thank you both! 

Also a shout out to Chop! I made up this whole chapter, but I dedicated the "crowned with laurel" part to Chop! Thanks! (REVIEW!)

janepotter22

* * *


	4. Chapter Four: Separation

**A/N: **Hey this is janepotter22 here! I'm so sorry for the long wait to update, but I had writer's block for a while and I had to write it with Chop. So forgive me. Oh, yeah, and Dan Radcliffe was not on the Ellen DeGeneres show on Halloween on Monday! Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrgggghh! Stupid liars! Well at least he'll be on TRL. Anyway, I'm in this argument with my friend and I was going to tell her something important, but she's mad at me so now I'm sad! This is something that she should've caught onto since she read Forever, but she blabbed about me writing it so how can I trust her with my fellings?

**Disclaimer: **Yo, this story's characters belong to JK Rowling. She's so damn brilliant... I hate her.

* * *

**Chapter Four:** **Separation**

The next morning, Draco wasn't beside Ginny in the bed. Something was wrong and Ginny could feel it. She hurried out of bed and put on her silk robe, and then she down to the first floor to the kitchen.

There sat Maeve, silently eatind her porridge and across the large table from her was Draco. He held up the _Daily Prophe_t, and was sipping sugarless, creamless, black coffe. Yep. Something was definitely bothering Draco.

"Why good morning, my Lady!" said Alexandrie a bit too cheerful. No wonder Maeve was silent. "I've owled your mother like Lord Malfoy told me to do, to let her know that little Maeve here was to be dropped off this morning..."

Before Ginny could reply, however, Draco slammed his fists on the wooden table, bringing the paper down with them. His coffee mug rocked on its sides, and some of the dark liquid spilled onto the table. Alexandrie came to his side immediately and cleaned the mess, waiting for her cue. Then it came... quite harshly.

"Alexandrie!" Draco roared. "Take Maeve to her room, and get her ready for her grandmother's."

"Yes, my Lord." Alexandrie quickly bowed and rushed to Maeve's room with the blonde child herself propped on her arm.

Draco scoffed and stood up hastely. He paced the room for a while, letting Ginny to herself to contemplate.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he more commanded than asked, after five minutes of his own contemplation.

Ginevra cleared her throat, fear sweeping through her body. "What do you mean?" she asked stupidly.

He ran towards her and grasped her throat tightly with his strong hands. Pushing her to the wall, back first, though her head his the stone, hard. She stayed concious.

"What is wrong with you?" Draco tightened his grip on her neck, bruising it. "I love you! And you do this to me? You stupid whore!"

_Shit. He knows._ After he let go of her neck, Ginny gasped for air and spit some. Once she regained her composure, she asked, "But...?" She didn't finish her sentence, as Draco suddenly pointed to the table where the _Prophet_ lay, front cover up. Ginny got up off the cold floor and walked to the table. Then she picked up the news paper. And on the top of the page in the largest bold letters was the headline: **Old Lovers Reunite!** And she saw the picture of her and harry kissing. She was crying.**  
**

Ginny dropped the paper and instantly started to cry. She fell to her knees and wept at Draco's feet. "I'm so sorry, baby!"she bawled. "I'm so sorry!"

"Mummy?" Ginny cried harder. Maeve ran to Ginny and hugged her mum tightly. "Mummy don't cwy. It'll be alwight."

"Maeve, child, I think we should--" The Scotish woman was interrupted by Ginevra.

"No. I'll take her. I think I should leave anyway." Ginny stood, and carried Maeve to the floo pale and took some of the magical powder to the fireplace. "The Burrow!" she said quite clearly for someone who was sobbing histerically. The mother and daughter spun around and around until at last they stopped and fell gracefully onto the living room floor of her former home.

-------------

Harry woke up to find Anita sitting on the bed, crying, _Daily Prophet_ in hand.

"What's wrong hon?" Anita scooted away from him.

"Get away from me! I can't believe you!" Anita stood, and threw the _Prophet_ aside. She flicked her wand and three suitcases zoomed from the closet and landed on the bed. Then she began to pack; Muggle style. And as she packed she and Harry had a row.

"How _dare_ you? How could you do that to me? To us? _How?_"

"What?"

"Oh don't play innocent! You know damn well what I'm talking about! You're on the front page of the _Prophet_! You're not breaking anything off with me! Today, Leisel and I are gone; leaving. So you can have that Weasel! _Such_ a weasel! A home wrecker!"

"Where are you gonna go?" asked Harry. "Eh?"

"Oh, I dunno! Felice and Edward's! Anywhere _away_ from you is fine by me! Fuck you! _And_ Virginia! I can't _believe_ you! I-- _loved_-- you!" Anita began to cry harder.

Harry scrambled out of the black satin bedsheets, his chest bare and... the rest of him as well. "'Nita!"

"Harry! You... you... you unfaithful bastard!" Anita opened a second suitcase and this time magiked her things to fly into the suitcase, without her physically doing so. She was beyond angry. As her clothes found their way into her suitcase, she quickly changed so that she was dedcent. She was fuming and tears spilled out of her eyes dangeroulsly fast. "I love you!" she squealed.

Then Leisel's voice sounded down the hallway. Harry just escaped to the bathroom to make himself presentable as well. He came back out a minute later.

"Mummy? Why are you crying?"

"It's okay, Leisel," cooed Harry. He scooped Leisel into his his arms and carried her to her room. Then he told her to stay there until he and her mother were finished talking. Upon entering the master bedroom, Harry closed the door and cast a silencing charm upon the room.

"Harry?" Anita asked unbelievingly. "How _could_ you? I thought you loved me!"

"I did, but--"

"You _did_? What? So now you don't?"

"Hold on! But... in the begining of _us_, I was very much in love with Ginny. I never stopped loving her, Anita. I mean, I've loved you and all, but, just not as much as..."

"Virginia," finished Anita for Harry, who frowned than sighed.

"Right," he said, irritated, "We were just a fling, when I was still with Gin, anyway. I was young, stupid, and had gone months--_months_-- without sex. I was desperate-- horny... I dunno..._ very horny. _Just... I dunno!"

"Exactly, Harry. You don't know because you don't _think_. Except for maybe yourself." Anita's tears had stopped and for some reason unbeknownst to her, she felt better; lighter.

"I'm sorry. But you fell in love with me! I--I couldn't hurt you like that. And then Leisel was born, and I couldn't leave you either! I'm not that type of person."

"So all these years, our relationship was a lie! Well you know what Harry? I can leave you. And I'm taking full custody of Leisel once we've settled." Anita gave Harry one last soft kiss on the lips. There was sadness in it, and a sense of betrayal deep within it that Harry could feel. The kiss was cold.

"Goodbye," she whispered, her tears flowing again. Once she opened the dooor the silencing charm dropped. Anita hauled her luggage to Leisel's room, and Harry could hear them talking. Anita packing and... she was sobbing as well. Leisel sounded worried for her mum.

"I'll wait by the front door while you say goodbye to your father," Harry heard Anita say hurriedly. "Go on," she urged.

Leisel entered the room seconds later as Anita's footsteps were heard moving toward the foyer. Leisel's face was full of sadness and worry. "Daddy?" she asked uncertainly, climbing on the bed next to Harry. "What's wrong with Mummy?"

Harry didn't have the heart to tell Leisel neither the truth nor a lie. So he said nothing. "I love you, Leisel. Okay? I want you to know that and never forget it." Leisel nodded then gave Harry the biggest hug she could muster.

"Bye Daddy," she said softly and innocently.

"Bye, Baby." She jumped off the bed and ran to her mother on the first floor. When they apparated, Leisel clung to Anita for dear life.

Harry didn't cry as he got washed on dressed for the morning. The mansion was silent as he ate his toast, eggs, and sausage, black coffe with some sugar. It was lonely in his large, now empty home. He decided to read the article about him and Ginny in the _Daily Prophet_.

**Old Lovers Reunite!**

_After meeting again for the first time in ten years since the break up, Harry Potter's discovered Ginny Weasley-Malfoy's secret-- she married thee Draco Malfoy, son of the former deceased Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy. Harry and his Quidditch Cannons lover, Anita Cortez, invited young Ginevra Weasley-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and their gorgeous blonde daughter, Maeve Malfoy over to the Potter Mansion for dinner. Apparently, Anita was hoping that her and Harry's daughter, Leisel Cortez-Potter, and Maeve would become friends at the dinner. As was said by Harry's lover upon greeting the Lady into the shared Potter Mansion._

_Unfortunately enough, for the Lord Malfoy's marriage that is, Draco did not attend this dinner. He's claimed to have had a business meeting with old friends. But of course we all know that he was not on good terms with Harry Potter._

_Once dinner was over, Potter and Mrs. Malfoy were seen outside the front door of the mansion, having a heated discussion about their past physically intimate relationship. Apparently, neithr love-- romantically that is-- the person they are currently with. This means that they are still in love with each other-- as they said anyway. This was a very deep conversation that seemed to have touched both of their sensitive points for both Harry and Ginny were sobbing. _

_Potter then pulls MRS. Malfoy in for a passionate kiss (as was shown in the above picture), and was a litte physical with her as well (if you catch my drift.) Perhaps, with this type friendliness, Potter was giving Ginny what she truly wanted (as she was more than returning the kiss herself), or was he redeeming himself for his past mistakes?_

_But she pushed from Potter and told him she was married. This was wrong. had she forgotten? "I can't," she insisted. But Harry wanted to change her mind. He's set a date for Wednesday, August the eighth. Three days before the Lady is to be twenty-eight years old. They are to meet at the Leaky Cauldron, also located in London, the secret entrence to Diagon Alley, around three o'clock p.m. Maybe it willbe cancelled, due to the fact that I have publicized their secret rendez-vous? (continued, page seven) by: Reeta Skeeter._

Harry didn't even bother with the rest of the article. It was rubbish anyway, and Reeta Skeeter shouldn't be in his personal business. He suddenly lost his appetite, so he packed clothes for overnight and locked up his mansion. Then Harry apparated to the back door of the Burrow, praying that Mrs.Weasley would allow him to stay there for a week or so. Even though he had helped Ginny commit some form of adultery. God, he hated himself for that.

-------------

"Ginny?" came Ron's surprised voice.

"Oh, Ronald," said his wife, Hermione, who sat beside him. She walked up to Ginny who was still in her bed clothes, and gave her an empathetic look. "Really, Gin, I think we should talk." Hermione ushered Ginny, who had Maeve on her hip into the Burrow's kitchen. Ron and Hermione were staying at the Burrow for a while, wanting to get away from all the publicity with Ron's job and all.

"I'll make you some tea. No one's in your room, so I guess you'll be able to stay there. You need to rest." Ginny murmered her thanks and made her way to her former bedroom so that she and Maeve both could have a nap.

Ginny's old bedroom was very much the same. She still had pictures of the wizard bachelors that the Prophet used to always talk about. They were all either dating or married now. Except for Harry. Ginny never really let go of him. And now she new that he hadn't given up on her either. Being in her old room also brought back the few memories of when she and Harry would... well... you know (don't make me type it!). She missed her old room and now that she new her marriage was over, she'd be staying at the Burrow and in this room for a much longer time than just a week. Like she had planned.

"Go to sleep, Maeve. It's still early. Your cousins won't be arriving for at least a few hours. Just rest," Ginny whispered. She kissed Maeve on her forehead. Maeve agreed and as Ginny closed the door, she settled into her mother's old bed and drifted back off to sleep. Speak of the devil. Ginny ran into her own mother, Molly Weasley.

"Ginny!" she exclaimed. She was the same short and plump witch, with red hair flowing over her shoulders. She was the wisest woman that Ginny had ever known, besides her former professor, Minerva McGonagoll. And this was exactly what Ginny needed: her mother to comfort her. To give her support, and help her deal with this crisis in her life. The same woman that told her more children were better, the same woman who's been through more than you would've thought she'd gone through, let Ginny cry in her arms when she needed her most. And there was no difference today.

Ginny's eyes brimmed with stinging tears, and she collapsed into her mother's arms. She sobbed hard, but not as hard as she did when she lost Harry. "Oh, Mum! I've screwed up!"

"It's okay, Ginny. Now, now, don't cry. Everything will work out for the better.Where's Draco, dear?

"He, well, he saw the _Prophet_ and before we had time to talk, he... he..." Ginny massaged her neck and throat, and Molly's face hardened. But she urged her to go on. "I was so scared Mum! I took Maeve and left. I didn't even change into my day clothes! Mum! What was I thinking when I let Harry kiss me like that... when I k-kissed him back? Oh, I feel so bad!"

Molly pulled Ginny into a comforting hug. She led her to her and Arthur's bedroom, and they sat on the soft bed, consoling her. Mrs. Weasley began to gently pat Ginny's hair.

"You know, Ginny, your father and I weren't very happy with your decision to marry Draco, but he seemed really in love with you. We always knew that Harry was perfect for you, and that back then, he just made a mistake. Now, I'm not saying that you should immediately break things off with Draco just because you love Harry and Harry loves you. You should consider Maeve. She has a stable home and she has a father. If you were to marry Harry, wouldn't she feel uprooted? I mean, not that she'd know what uprooted meant, but... Is that really the best thing for a six yeat old? What with Harry always leaving to play those Quidditch games as well?..."

Mrs. Weasley stood up. She smoothed Ginny's hair.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't consider Harry. That you shouldn't think about yourself for once. I'm not trying to change your mind either, but Ginevra Molly Weasley-Malfoy, you are no longer a teenager and you have responsibilities and people to consider other than yourself. Now, I'm going to be in the kitchen if you need me for anything. Okay?" Ginny nodded and her mother left the room, and closed the door humming to herself. Ginny collapsed on her parents' bed and cryed herself to sleep.

-------------

Just as Molly came into the kitchen, there was a crack and a knock on her back door. She opened it to reveal a very solemn looking Harry Potter. He had an over night bag with him.

"Harry dear!" said Mrs. Weasley, surprised and soothingly at once. "Come in." She looked at Harry's expression again. "What's wrong?"

"I take it you havn't read the _Prophet_'s article yet?" He gave a small smile.

"Oh, I read it alright. How're things going with Anita?"

"She got to the article brfore me and had a fit when I woke up this mornig. She packed her things and left the mansion with Leisel. I'm sure she'll be by again soon for the rest of her things. I doubt she got all of them." Harry sighed. "What should I do Mrs. Weasley? I mean, you will let me stay, won't you?"

"Of course, Harry, don't be silly. Just put your things in Ron's old bedroom and come eat some breakfast with us."

Harry lugged his bag up the stairs. Facing the old door with the cracked and peeling sign that read _Ronald's Room_, Harry was flooded with memories of his past. He pushed the door open to find Ron and Hermione in a rather comprimising position. Hermione's shirt was almost off of her as Ron was hurrying to get it off. They broke contact at the sound of Harry entering the room, Hermione's hands quickly buttoning up her blouse. She was red with embarrassment. Ron stood, his ears a bright red.

"Harry!" he said, a trifle too loudly. "Didn't hear you come in, mate. Are you staying a while or...?" Harry looked Ron up and down and winced.

"Erm, Ron," he coughed. This was awkward pointing it out infront of Hermione, even though she and Ron were happily married and all. "Yeah, um, XYZ."

"What?" he asked confused. Hermione tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ron!"she hissed. "Your zipper!"

"Oh!" Ron quickly zipped up his pants, ears five shades redder than before, and wrapped his robe around his body. "Sorry about that, Harry. So, er, did you come to see Ginny?"

Harry dropped his bag. She's here? Ginny?" Ron nodded his head slowly. "Where?" asked Harry, his heart skipping a few beats.

"In my parents' room."

"Great. I'd like to talk to her." Harry sped down a flight of stairs, since Ron's old bedroom was on the attic floor, and haulted infront of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's bedroom. He creaked open the door, and softly called, "Ginny?" No answer. He opened the door all the way and saw Ginny sleeping in her night clothes on the bed. Harry smiled and then closed the door behind him, crept to the bed next to Ginny and silently watched her. She had a purple bruise on her neck. He sat down and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

But the extra weight caused Ginny to stir in her sleep and she woke with a start.

* * *

**A/N:** Yo... I'm so sorry for the delay. Writer's block, Halloween, school, and writer's block again. But Please please please review! Thanks! 

janepotter22


	5. Chapter Five: Le Divorce

**A/N: **Hey! Sorry about the delay again! No excuse this time except for school, trying to win tickets to the Goblet of Fire sneak peak, my lazy ass, and... I was also re-reading the 3rd through 4th HP books. I've just finished w/ the fourth today (13/11/05-- I always put the day of month first, then the month and year), so I'll be starting the fifth book tomorrow and I'll get ot from the school libray and hopefully I'll be through with that before the GoF premier! It's too hard trying to get it from my friends because 1) one of my friends is reading hers, and 2) the other takes about an effing week to remember that I asked to borrow it and then lend it to me in time before I take matters into my own hands and just effing check it out at the school library! i'm sorry. I blacked out there. Any way here's the disclaimer!

**A/N: **_Hey! Jane Potter22 here! now today is 29/11/05, and I'm so so so very sorry for the long delay! After the next chappie, there will be no more parts with Anita and Draco interacting or standing alone. I'm for one happy about that. Now, I just finished the 5th book again and I cried so hard, but now I'm back o track and am ready to finish this story. I'll have a few more chapters, and maybe an epilogue and I hope to start a sequel to this that will be more novel length. So, please read and review despite my neglection! Oh, yeah, and forget about the Quidditch World cup that I said was to have happened during the time in this story. Thanks!_

_P.S. I saw the Goblet of Fire the day it came out, so I didn't get a sneak peek. It was such a disappointment, but I still thought it good. The bath scene (tee hee) and the dragon scenes were the best. Too bad Dan/Harry wasn't completely nude... Gawd, I'm such a perv. Forgive me. So anywho, ejoy the story and review!  
_

janepotter22

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN THE POTTERVERSE! J. K. Rowling (Joanne Kathleen Rowling) does and I'm so jealous of her, the rich and brilliant author/creator of the Harry Potter Universe, whome I look up to as a hero and role model for all writers everywhere! Sorry, er, on with the show!--story!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Le Divorce **

Anita apparated to her sister Felice's house, somewhere in Greenwich, England, carrying the girl that's her daughter, Leisel. Felice opened the door of her magnificent Sapnish-style manor, and quickly embraced Anita in a comforting, sisterly embrace.

Felice was a very tall woman, older than Anita by three years. Her skin was the color of a soft and creamy caramel, the same as Anita's, only her hair was a chic bob with red and blonde highlights, and she had hazel eyes, almost blue, rather than green like Anita's. She was a squib, unable to do magic though she married a handsome Spanish wizard by the name of Eduardo Vorez. Eddie was about six feet tall and three inches. He had dark choclate brown hair that was short, and brown eyes so dark you'd swore they were black. But you can tell the true color of his eyes if the light of a room or of any kind for that matter, hit just at the perfect angle.

"_Hola_, Anita!" Felice exclaimed as she, Anita, was found at their stoop, with Leisel, looking very troubled. She had a thick Spanish accent. "And hey you, Leisel!"

"_Hola_, Tia Felice!"

"How're you doing?" Felice asked Anita as she and her daughter stepped into the foyer.

"I'm not well, Felice. Hello Eduardo," Anita said upon seeing her brother in law come and greet her. He mostly spoke Spanish but he pretty much under stood how to greet people in English.

"Hey, Leisel? Do you want to play with your cousins Jose and Rosa?"

"_Si_!" came Leisel's delighted squeal.

"Play fair, Leisel!" Anita called after her daughter's retreating form. "_Hasta luego, Eduardo_." (That's all the Apanish I know!) Anita pulled Felice aside so that they could talk in private.

"So, tell me everything that happened between you and Harry. Okay? I promise you'll feel better." She said this in Spanish(A/N: Hey I don't know very much Spanish. I'm taking French! _Oui, oui! J'aime parler francais, mais je n'aimes pas parler espangnol! _).

Felice was a good audience as Anita relaid the story of her terrible morning with Harry, and how she said she was getting full custody of Leisel. "So I left him with Leisel and I don't really care what he does anymore. I mean... we were never married... it turns out he doesn't really love me." Anita sighed and quickly wiped away a tear before her sister noticed. "If he really wants to be with that Weasel, then he can have her! I want to know what that Draco Malfoy will do, though. But the thing is, I was wondering if you and Eduardo could keep Leisel here until I find us a Place to stay. I know how much you two have to do, so I'll just stay at the Leaky Cauldron for a little while. I told her that Harry had to go and play Quidditch... She understands that."

Felice nodded knowingly at the last part and answered Anita's question. "Of course! I'd be more than willing to have you stay here as well."

"But I really need this time alone, Fe Fe."

"How long are you gonna be out?"

"A week or maybe less. When I come back, you and Eddie, could help me search for a house...I don't want to impose on you for too long. Besides, I've got enough money to buy one, or at least rent one for a while." Felice nodded again.

Anita spoke again. "I should leave right away... Tell Leisel I'm going to be away for a while, and give her a kiss for me..." Anita stepped out of the house and apparated to London, near the entrance for the Leaky Cauldron.

-------------

Draco swaggered in the Leaky Cauldron and walked up to Tom, the innkepper. Tom-- and everyone else in Wizarding Britain-- had read the article about the richest Lady, kissing the famous Harry Potter, and not her husband, Draco Malfoy. And so Tom set off to get Draco some hard liquor, with a few shot glasses. Tom poured the liquor in a shotglass and slid the glass across from himself and over to Draco in one swift motion. he set the entire liquor bottle beside Draco on the counter.

"Thanks Tom," said Draco as he swallowed his forst shot. Tom waited until Draco's fifth shot to speak.

"So, what's going happen between you and the Lady, eh?" he asked.

"The hell with her," Draco slurred, waving his hand in the air dangerously. He was drunk now. "We're over... soon, anyway..." The blonde man gulped his sixth , seventh and eighth shots. He could barely finish his ninth glass when a strikingly beautiful young witch walked through the door of the pub. It was Anita.

-------------

A bell tinkled announcing that Anita Cotez had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. She sauntered through the pub and over to the bar, where the hunched figure of Draco Malfoy was and the innneeper, Tom, walked up to her.

"Hello," he said.

"Hullo Tom. Er, well, I'd like to stay here for a while, erm, if thet's alright with you?"

"Of course! Take a seat and help yourself to a drink, while I take your luggage up to your room. I'll give you your key in a moment."

With that said, Tom hauled Anita's bags to her parlor, while the witch herself took a seat next to Draco. He noticed her right away, and started to converse with her.

"Hey," he said gloomily. Anita could smell the alcohol on his breath he drank so much already. Then she noticed his nine liquor shot glasses empty and scattered about infont of him. she hesitated to reply.

"Hey... So, I see your taking this well. How're you felling though?"

"I'll be fine," he shrugged, "'s long I don't have to see Ginevra ever again... or Potter." Then he motioned toward his half empty liquor bottle, and asked, "Want some?"

"Fine." Draco handed Anita his half empy ninth shot glass, and spilled the rest of its contents all down Anita's expensive robes front.

"I'm sorry," he growled, Then made to wipe the stain off of her chest.

"It's quite alright." Anita said she preferred firewhiskey anywho. A minute later, Tom came and handed Anita her key. "Thank you," she said and slipped the kee into her robe pocket. "Um, could I maybe have a bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey, too?"

"Sure," said Tom. While he was getting her firewhiskey, Anita gulped down a few shots of Draco's alcohol that he had poured for her, and became a bit tipsy. Draco rested his hand on her upper thigh, and squeezed it gently. Ten minutes later, A very drunk Anita and Draco finally noticed the Firewhiskey, grabbed it and headed toward parlor number fourteen.

Anita stood in her doorway as it opened.

"So," she now slurred.

"So," slurred Draco as well, now placing a hand on Anita's lower back and taking a step forward, pushing the brown-haired girl into the room ever so slightly. There was a table by the door and Anita set her firewhiskey on it. The two stumbled into the room (Draco closing the door behind himself), and fell onto the bed.

Anita got up to take a swig of firewhiskey, and brang the contents back with her as well. She became equally as intoxicated as Draco was and her mind told her to play with Draco. Draco looked up at the feeling of Anita's weight and saw her straddling him.

She leaned down and gently kissed him, and their tongues wrestled, licking eachother. Lust soon took over, and they removed eachother's clothes. Anita gasped as their bodies met not soon after the kiss of lustful hunger, and she posistioned herself so that only her body was moving. She purposely moved slowly against Draco's hard skin and quickened her movements, for her own body was calling for attention. Draco enjoyed this emmensely. He was usually the one in control, but he like to try knew things as well, and Anita was definitely new. Anita on the other hand found this new control satisfying in its own way.

So when her and Draco had reached their peaks and fell onto the bed thouroughly tired and exhausted, she let him know that this shag was a one time fling. He agreed without argue as he lay his head on her chest and drifted off to sleep.

-------------

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry was sitting next to her on the bed while she was still in her silk dressing gown that was quite revealing. He fell off the bed, landing on the hard wood floor with a loud thud.

"Er... sorry, Gin. Didn't mean to wake you..." Ginny sat up and pushed her red hair out of her eyes so she could see Harry a bit better.

"What are you doing here?" Then it dawned on Ginny that Harry had read the article as well. She blushed as Harry got back on his feet, and she covered her chest when he stole a longing glance at it, with the patchwork quilt. "What are you doing here? Don't you have your own place to live?"

"Well... Anita left and I guess I missed being here at the Burrow. Plus ther'll be too much publicity at the mansion anyway. You?"

"Draco, he..." Ginny's hands automatically massaged her throat where it revealed the bruise that Harry had noticed earlier. She regretted it at once, because Harry saw her and then his handsome features were screwed up in rage. "He only kicked me out!" Ginny half-lied.

"No, he didn't! He did more, didn't he! Did he choke you?"

Ginny let out a smal scream in which Harry confirmed his accusation.

"That bastard!" he said loudly.

"Don't hurt him Harry!" Ginny pleaded.

"Don't tell me you still love him?"

"No! Just, please don't!"

"Ginny! You are aware of the fact that I love you, right? So, I'm not just going to sit around and let your husband beat you! I refuse to see you get hurt, because I love you! Malfoy's going to pay--"

"Don't you lay a finger on him!" Ginny interrupted. "Draco is still the father of Maeve and she needs to grow up with a father figure in her life. You understand this, don't you? Remember when Sirius died?"

"Don't talk about Sirius," Harry said through gritted teeth, yet a very offended voice.

"Well, now you know what I am talking about." Ginny persisted. "You know that she needs to have a fathe--" Ginny's words were left hanging in mid-air as she felt the familiar sensation of vomit rushing from her stomach to her throat. She ran out of the room, Harry on her tail, and into the bathroom, only making it in time.

She vomited into the toilet bowl, Harry utterly disgusted. "Sorry," she said, then vomited again. Harry stooped to her level to hold her hair back, like she was having some kind of hang over.

"Did you drink alot last night?" Harry asked though he already knew the answer. Ginny shook her head. Ginny finished about ten minutes later, and went to the bathroom sink to wash her face and brush her teeth. The taste was horrible. Harry flushed the toilet for her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Ginny nodded, knowing what this all meant. "I'm divorcing Draco, though..." She stared into space before saying, "Could I maybe have a little privacy, Harry?"

Harry looked dumbfounded, though he nodded his head and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Ginny paced back and forth through the tiny bathroom, and finally came to a conclusion that she didn't really want to have happened... Now that she think on it, she didn't start her cycle last month when she ought to have had. And she was supposed to have started last week, if her period did come the month before...

She washed her hands then left the bathroom in a rush, almost knocking down Harry when she crossed over the treshhold.

"What's wrong?" he asked, since Ginny seemed unnerved by something.

"Er..." Ginny felt clammy. She sped past him and down the stairs, entering the Burrow's kitchen.

"Oh, hello Ginny," said Hermione. "I never did get you your tea. But now it's ready. Here..." Ginny sat down at the table with some difficuly and took a sip of tea. Harry sat down next to her.

"Are you okay, Gin?" asked Hermione and Mrs. Weasley at the same time.

"N-no."

"Well, what's wrong?" asked Ron this time. Just then Harry entered the kitchen, and before Ginny could think, she was explaining everything...

"Slow down!" said Mr. Weasley, who had gotten home from visiting the Diggories while Ginny explained herself.

Ginny had been babbling on inaudibly for five minutes, and no one understood a word she was saying.

"Just tell us what's happened," said Hermione, and soon, Ron, Hermione herself, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Harry were on the edge of their seats... though Harry and Mr. Wealsey weren't sitting down.

"I... I think I'm pregnant, Mum..."

* * *

A/N: YES! I've finished this chappie at last! I hope to get chappie six up ASAP to redeem myself for the almost (or equal to) month-long delay.I hope you liked it and once again I appologize, and PLEASE _PLEASE_ **PLEASE** **_REVIEW!_** Thanks again, 

janepotter22


	6. Chapter Six: Something

**A/N: **Yo! Janepotter22 here! I hope this was fast enough compared to all my other delays. Thanks for the reviews I got and oh yeah, don't forget to check out my other stories if you haven't Forever, and my new one, Miracles. I got so many reviews for Miracles that it's not even funny. I keep tryin' to see if Dragon Tears: The Next Generation is updated yet, and I have all these reviews getting' in the way. It's not like I don't want any more reviews – believe me I _love _them!—but I just love that story so much! You should check it out! Any who gotta go type this chappie six for y'ahll.

Janepotter22

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Harry Potter characters or any of its past events in the six books. I don't even own Felice, Anita, and… most of this chappie's events. REVIEW!

Oh yeah, and the lyrics... well, I wish I'd written them instead of Shakira... _tee hee _Review!

**Chapter Six: Something  
**

William Lucius Malfoy stirred as his mother and soon-to-be stepfather woke him up for his three a.m. feeding. He was only two months old, and was starting to look like his father more and more. He has short, white blonde hair and grey eyes. His mother, Ginny scooped him into her arms and carried him over to the bed with her finance, Harry Potter. Ginny pulled off her long night shirt and gave it to Harry, who set it beside him on the bed. He watched Ginny, entranced by her beauty and how she was so used to being a mother.

Ginny cooed at Bill and tickled him a little until he managed to latch onto her nipple and suck the rich milk from his mum's breast.

"He's so sweet," said Harry, still beaming up at Ginny.

"Yes," Ginny agreed.

"When can... Draco take him out?"

"While we're on our honeymoon." Harry smiled at that, leaned in and gave Ginny a kiss.

Harry had proposed to Ginny a month before young Bill was born. He sold the Potter Mansion and he and Ginny moved into a small cattoge on the outskirts of the south of Scotland. It's in a wizard town by the name of Moor Hill.

William was born at the Burrow on the third of March, Harry and her mother coaching her through it as she gave birth in a tub of luke warm water.

They were protected from the paparazzi at Moor Hill with the Fidelius Charm, Mrs. Weasley as the secret keeper. Of course Harry let the rest of the Weasley family know, but not Draco. Harry and Ginny had to go to the Burrow in order for Draco to pick up Maeve or see his son, and Anita seldom let Leisel stay in touch with her father. Last Harry heard, she was moving back to Spain with her parents and her old boyfriend before Harry.

The couple also owned another house over near Tolouse, France. Fleur used to live there over the summer holidays when she wasn't at Beauxbatons.

"I love you so much, Ginny," Harry murmered lazily. And then he yawned.

"I think we ought to go to bed now," Ginny whispered into Harry's ear, and then kissed the top of his head.

William soon finished feeding for the night and fell back to his slumber the second Ginny had placed him in his bassinette. She crawled into bed next to Harry, and curled into his arms, falling into unconciousness almost as instantly as Bill.

-------------

_Quand tu me prends dans tes bras (when you take me in your arms...)  
_

_Quand je regarde tes yeux (when I stare into your eyes...)  
_

_Je vois qu'un Dieu existe (I believe that God exists...)  
_

_Ce n'est pas dur d'y croire..._ _(This is not hard to believe...)_

_**July 14**_

Molly tied the thin silk ribbon of Ginny's corset as tight as it would go. Then she placed a soft hand on her shoulder and turned her so that she was facing her. Brown eyes to brown eyes.

Molly's brown eyes were stinging with tears at this moment... again. Then a few of them spilled onto her own satin mauve gown despite her efforts to keep them away.

"Oh, Ginny, I love you so much!" She pulled Ginny into a motherly embrace and held on for dear life as though she thought Ginny mught fall dead right there and if she kept a tight enough hold on her, she wouldn't disperse into nothingness; she'd be safe...

"Don't cry, Mum," Ginny said, trying to calm her mother down. But she started crying too, until Molly stopped her by saying she would ruin her mascara. Ginny dried her eyes on a sparse pink tissue that was in the dressing room. Apparantly somebody knew she was going to need it.

"You're finally marrying Harry!" Hermione said, who had just walked into the private quarter of the spacious(that how you spell it?) room.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. Hermione was dressed in a light yellow dress that matched her bouquet of yellow tulips. Her dress that was also made of satin. Her hair was done in an elegant updo with small curls over her ears. Light eye shadow covered her eyelids and soft pink lipgloss graced her small lips. "I love you Hermione... " Ginny sniffed and continued, "Now help me put on my dress, please." She smiled sheepishly at Hermione who obliged to Ginny's request.

An ivory-colored satin dress flew gracefully over Ginny's head and slipped perfectly onto her tiny figure--the corset having had a very little, yet helpful part in doing that for her. It hugged her waist and bony hips and then a lace-type fabric flourished over her lower thighs, knees, legs and ankles. Then it flowed out, back into a short train.

She smiled at herself in the full-length mirror opposite herself. Luna and her other bride's maid, Angela, walked up behind her and gave her shoulders reassuring squeezes.

"You look amazing!" exclaimed Angela, her raven curls bouncing around her ears jovially.

"Even better than last time," Luna agreed.

'Of course I do,' Ginny thought. When she had married Draco, she wasn't as ready as she was completely ready now. She was so anxious and so unsure him that it showed. 'I didn't have this radiance and confidence in myself then, that I do now... or this _dress_."Her other dress was off-the-shoulder, whereas her current one was strapless. It was more sophistcated, this dress... 'I actually_ love_ Harry...'

"Yes, you do look absolutely gorgeous..." whispered Ginny's mother in her ear, pulling her out of her reverie.

"Everything is just going my way... _finally_," she exclaimed before her father knocked on the oak door of the spare room in her and Harry's cottage in Moor Hill.

"Are you girls decent?" he asked, just outside the door.

"Oh, Arthur? Come on in! Take a look at our daughter! She's just absolutely _stunning_." Molly called.

Arthur stepped fully inside the small room, and took a brief peek at Ginny before a few tears escaped his eyes and rolled down his lined face.

"Oh, Dad," Ginny sobbed. She gave him a tight hug before releasing and dabbing her eyes with another pink tissue that was scented with rose water.

"They're waiting for you all... Molly? Bill's waiting to escort you to your seat." Molly gave Ginny one last kiss on the cheek before rushing past Angela, Luna, and Hermione and down to the back door that led to the garden.

Angela left shortly after her, accompanied by Seamus Finnigan. Then Luna, escorted by Neville Longbottom, her husband of seven years. And finally, Hermione, the Matron of Honor ... again, escorted by her husband of nine years, and Ginny's closest brother, Ronald Weasley. Ron was also the Best Man.

Ginny and Arthur stepped into the hallway, met by Luna's daughter, Andralyn, the flower girl who was five years old. Andralyn handed Ginny her bouquet of yellow tulips. About five minutes after Andralyn had gone to the back door, leading to the garden, the flowery music stopped and Ginny took her first steps with her father to the garden.

Then the gold-flamed candels flickered out, replaced by purple-flamed candels all around the vast garden, creating a majestic glow.

_Before I met you I wasn't terribly lucky_

_Every prince charming lost charm after after 12 _

Accompanied by her father, Ginny slowly made her way towards Harry who stood beneath an arch covered with vines and many purple and yellow flowers, real fairies resting upon them.

Harry's knees almost gave way at the sight of his bide. She seemed to glow very brightly despite the purple darkness.

Ginny's hair was put up in a high chignon, with small curls over her ears and protruding from the bun itself. She wore the same tiara that Fleur had worn when she married Bill. Her ears were ravished with chandelier earrings made of silver and diamonds. Her perfumed neck wore the very locket that Harry had given her eleven years ago.

Size eight feet secured in beaded silk balllet flats guided Ginny to her groom, slowly however, so that she and Arthur were infront of him and their witness, Albus Dumbledore.

"Who is to give Miss Weasley away?" Dumbledore asked in a tranquil voice.

"I am," replied Mr. Weasley, who then lightly pushed her towards Harry. Ginny handed her bouquet to Hermione, whose eyes were shining with tears.The couple locked hands together and stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"We have gathered here this day in holy matromony .." began the aging professor. But Ginny drowned him out, listening to the thumping of her heart which she was so sure every two-hundred guests could hear. And then Harry began his vows...

"Once we started dating, I instantly fell in love with you. You haunted my dreams in ways that if Ron new Legillimency, he would surely kill me." Ginny blushed and Harry just smiled. "I never wanted to wake up, but I always did to see you... in person. And then that night on your birthday, I fell even more deeply in love with you.

"And then, I went away to Quidditch with Ron--who was still clueless-- and met somebody. I made the mistake in fooling around with her, and you and I were over, because I hurt you so much. For the ten years that we've been apart, I though about you day and night. And I couldn't figure out why I would ever do something like I did-- especially to you.

"I mean, look at you-- you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met, and I know our children together will be just as wonderful. She couldn't even be compared to you Ginny-- her personality, mind, and... body. You are perfect even with your faults.

"I vow to never hurt you like that ever again. To love you every day and kiss you and hold you. to tell you how beautiful you are. If you think you're fat, I don't care, because I'll love you no matter how you look, no matter what you do, I love you..."

His mini speech ended with a tear from Ginny. She wiped it away quickly before starting.

"I've always loved you, Harry. And you saved my life-- on more than one occasion. And you're saving my life right now.

"All the other guys I've dated were immature, but you were always down to Earth and charming. I decided that I wanted to be with you forever _that _day. When I turned eighteen. No matter how clueless all my brothers were. I hadn't forgotten about that over the ten years we were split up. And now, from today on, I'll get my wish and dream come true..."

_And then you came and made the past look so funny _

_Put my old sadness to sleep on a shelf._

"I'll always have that same infatuation for you that I had when I first saw you," Ginny whispered into Harry's ear forty-five minutes later while they were eating the dinner at the weddeng reception. It was almosteight o'clock and it wasn't even dusk yet, seeing how it was July the fourteenth; midsummer.

"Really?" Harry asked, in mock shock.

"Yep." Ginny giggled girlishly, just a bit tipsy from her champagne.

"Shall we dance, my daughter?" asked Arthur Weasley, once a flowery tune started playing from the fairies now scattered about the large garden of the cottage.

"Sure," Ginny said softly, then her father swept her into his arms and onto the wooden platform that was to be the dance floor.

Holding Ginny carefully in his arms, Arthur spun her round and round to the up beat latin tune. The music slowed to a stop three minutes later and then Harry took over from there. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry, who was now her husband, and rested her head on his chest, while they swayed from side to side to the slow flowery song,_ No_, by Shakira. Even though the song was somewhat melancholic, it was pretty and somehow fit the occasion.

"I love you so much," Harry whispered into Ginny's ear. "I will never hurt you again."

Ginny looked up into his eyes and smiled. "That's in the past now. We won't ever talk about that again, okay?"

Harry nodded.

"I love you," Ginny whispered back.

_If this was meant to be_

_Don't condemn me to be free_

_And even if we never marry_

_I will always love you, baby...childishly..._

_Cause something_

_You've got something I can't resist_

_Things are what they will be_

_When I look into your eyes they say to me_

_That God still exists_

_And there's something_

_You've got something I can't resist_

_Things are what they will be_

_When I look into your eyes they say to me_

_That God still exists_

_You make me believe_

_You make me believe_

At about eleven that night, the newly married couple found thier way to their hotel in Honolulu, Hawaii. After checking in to suite number 714, Harry carried Ginny up to their room and set her on the queen-sized bed. Ginny was still in her ivory silk dress.

"I'm gonna go and get us some wine," Harry offered. Ginny nodded.

The bed that she lay on had white bedsheets with intricate swirl designs on them-- similar to the designs on Ginny's locket-- in a deep blue, made of satin. There were rose petals on the bed, since it was her and Harry's honeymoon, and little chocolates on the many pillows. She lay her head down on one of the deep blue pillows for a few minutes then Harry walked into the large bedroom, laden with two wine glasses and a blottle of red wine, imported from France.

He sat on the side of the bed and the extra weight stirred Ginny from her mini rest. Harry filled her cup with the bitter, crimson liquid and handed her her glass. She took a small sip, Harry mimicking her moves and then set her glass on the bed-side table next to the phone and alarm clock. Harry took more generous "sips", emptying his glass within seconds, and setting it next to Ginny's full glass.

"I'm sleepy," Ginny said without thinking.

"Are you really? Well, I can fix that for you... if you want me to," Harry said in a seductive voice. Ginny's eys widened with dawned comprehension and then smirked. She leaned forward and made the first move, giving Harry a long kiss, moving her lips against his and smiling against them. Harry didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss, opening his mouth and licking Ginny's lips, silently asking for entrance to her mouth. Ginny opened her mouth and her tongue explored Harry's mouth, his doing the same to hers.

His hands slowly explored her body, memorizing it and touching her in ways he hadn't in eleven years, causing her to arch her body against his and gasp. She moaned as his hands massaged her back, slowly unzipping her dress, as to not mess it up or rip it. The ivory silk fell off Ginny's corseted chest and waist, then Harry slid the rest of it off with ease, throwing it into the chintz armchair beside the bed delicately.

Ginny was left in her corset and blue lace panties that matched the designs on the bedspread.

_I love the temperature and smell of your body_

_The shape of your lips, this size of your nose_

_I love how everything you say is so funny_

_Plus you're the best kisser that I've ever known_

Harry caressed Ginny's face with the back of his hand and gave her a hard and unexpected kiss before lifting her ever so slightly off the bed so that she voluntarily arched her body so that he could untie her corset. Once the knot was undone, Ginny was relieved to finally breath the normal way once more. Also, the corset slid off of her small chest with ease, for the umpteenth time, exposing her erect nipples.

Harry bent his head low over her left breast and placed his mouth over the nipple, lickeing and caressing it with his tongue. This sent shivers through Ginny. That was the first time that Harry ever did that over the ten or so times they were ever intimate with each other those eleven years ago. It felt very sexy and erotic, that she let a moan escape her lips before pushing her hips into Harry's, feeling his erection through his black bottoms.

That was when she realized that she was the only one undressed, besides her panties, that were extremely wet between the thigh area, to say the least. Her breathing became heavy as she unbuttoned Harry's shirt in her haste to be close to him again, soon.

_You see the way I am_

_Without makeup, without clothes_

_And you accept me like nobody_

_And I will always love you, baby... with eyes closed..._

Harry's and Ginny's undergarments were finally removed, but Harry felt the need to tease Ginny some more. He knew she hated that yet loved it all the same.

But his teasing was put on hold... there was something different about Ginny... physically. She had gained a bit of weight, sure, but who doesn't when they get older or if they become pregnant? Her hips were definitely wider... probably from both pregnancies with Maeve and William. Her breasts were different... not as he remembered them. They were different... somehow...

Yet, she was perfect this way.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear as her lay on top of her and pushed into her, hard. He thread his fingers through hers, holding them in his hand tightly. Ginny gasped at the intoxicating feeling of love that almost had disappeared from her memory completely...

"I love you... too," she managed before she let her mind go elsewhere with every push Harry thrusted. Their love was complete; sex, marriage, and whispered promises in each other's ears. Yes, this was what love was like. They both remembered in the moments of heir intimacey, what love was like when they were with each other back when they were younger.

They wrapped and protected each other with their bodies and love in a most private and intimate embrace, thriving in ecstacy...

_Cause something_

_You've got something I can't resist_

_Things are what they will be_

_When I look into your eyes they say to me_

_That God still exists_

_And there's somehting_

_You've got something I can't resist_

_Things are what they will be _

_When I look into your eyes they say to me_

_That God still exists_

_You make me believe _

_You make me believe..._

"Aaaaaahhh!" Ginny climaxed at just the right time, her body twitched and shivered against Harry's as he too came to his most strongest orgasm yet. Fertilizing his second ever child with the one woman he only ever loved: Ginny. His new wife.

He collapsed atop of her, covered in sweat all over his body. Hisfingers still intertwined through hers. He pulled from Ginny minutes later, once his soul had returned to his body, and he regained his physical strength. Their breathing became even as one, as they fell asleep, in each other's arms and love...

_Quand tu me prends dans tes bras_

_Quand je regarde tes yeux_

_Je vois qu'un Dieu existe_

_Ce n'est pas dur d'y croire..._

_Cause something... I believe_

_Cause something... I believe_

_There's something... I believe, I do_

_You make me believe..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Yo! I've finally finished! This story is now complete baby! Woo hoo! so... review now that you've read. And don't forget that these lyrics were written ans sung by Shakira, and I'm sorry I had Shakira playing at their wedding, but I was listening to her as I wrote this and it was just the only song that I could come up with at the time...

On a different note... guess who's turnin' the big 1-4? C'mon, just guess. Is it:

a) me, b) you, or is it c) my friend.

If you've guessed A, then you are CORRECTOMUNDO! Woo hoo!

December the 22 babeh!

Oh, and uh, Merry Christmas/Happy Chaunukah(is that spelled correctly?)/ Happy Kwanzaa to y' all! tee hee

Read Dragon Tears: The Next Generation, and my other stories. I might be comin' out w/ a sequel to Forever..., ya know, the grrl on grrl action with Ginny and Luna... Sokay, REVIEW! .

janepotter22

**P.S.!** This Shakira song is called _Something_ as the chappie is called this...(...duh...) And as you can read, there is some French in it. ...Actually, I was pretty psyched when I saw shw spoke English, Spanish, AND French, I mean, wo-hoa! tee hee!

janepotter22


End file.
